


Payback

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Payback

Just slight whumpyness. I was really aiming for Dillon whump to please Amy L, BUT I have to whump my Ziggy more. XD   I don’t own RPM, hope you enjoy!

 

“You know my team can find me as long as you have that morpher,” Ziggy growled.

One of the men smirked, “I know, that’s why we are hiding it away from where you’ll be.”

Ziggy internally sighed, there was no way he could get out of this unless Dillon magically appeared.

Another man spoke up, “Don’t worry though, you’ll be able to leave once you help us out. Be happy the boss is giving you another chance.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Just a few small jobs. But before we get to that, the boss wanted us to ensure you know that you still belong to us.”

Ziggy didn’t like the sound of that but he knew he couldn’t do much the way he was tied up. He knew he shouldn’t have gone out of the garage by himself. Bad things always happened when he did.

“Heat it up,” One man ordered to another. Ziggy saw a rod being placed into the fire. He’d seen something similar before and knew this was going to hurt. They were going to brand him.

They pulled the front of his shirt up, covering his head. He had no idea when it would happen so he tried to keep calm and take deep breathes. He felt two men grab hold of his arms to prevent him from moving and finally a hot stinging sensation racing through his body. The pinpoint was his chest, right above his heart. He tried to stay strong through the pain but breathing soon became difficult. He thought he felt the iron move away right before he lost consciousness.

When he awoke he found himself still tied up, chest and shoulder aching, and panic rising through him. Two of the men stayed to keep an eye on him so once they notice him moving they grabbed the others.

“Now that that’s over with, let’s get on with business. We’ll start simple, just sneak in to this address and grab the clock on the mantle. We’ll be there keeping an eye on you so don’t even think about running.”

Ziggy nodded as they untied his arms. He grabbed the paper and headed into the night. By the time morning came around, he had finished three jobs, gotten grazed by a bullet, and slapped for asking a question. He sank into the chair to listen to the next orders. His focus was dwindling as his energy drained.

“We are giving this back to you,” they held up the morpher, “We know you can pick locks and get into vaults. The problem is, security is so tight that once you get in, they surround you. That’s when you’ll teleport yourself back here.”

“Who’s to say I won’t just teleport away from you as soon as I have it?” He was surprised when they smiled instead of slapping him.

“We’ve already thought ahead. Think of it as our bargaining chip,” two people dragged Dillon into the room, both arms and legs tied up. “He sure is a fighter, gave us lots of trouble. If you want him back in one piece, you’ll do this.”

“Don’t do it, Ziggy,” Dillon growled still trying to fight the men holding him.

The concern Ziggy felt rose instantly as they slapped Dillon for speaking. He slowly stepped toward Dillon making sure they knew he wasn’t going to fight.

“Are you alright?”

Dillon gave a short nod, “Just worried when you never came home.”

Ziggy reached out and lightly brushed the mark on Dillon’s cheek, turning redder by the second.

“Are you alright, Zig? You look like shit.”

Ziggy smirked and sarcastically snapped, “That’s exactly the type of compliment I wanted to hear right now.”

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s get on with this,” the man holding the morpher ordered.  Once Ziggy stepped back from Dillon and grabbed the morpher, Dillon was surrounded, presumably so Ziggy couldn’t just transport them both to safety.

Ziggy thought as he walked toward the bank the loot was at. There had to be a way out of this. He morphed and remembered he could talk to Dr. K. The cartel members hadn’t known about that.

“Doc? We have some major trouble,” Ziggy called into his helmet. When she finally responded, he explained the situation.

It was still early morning before most bank workers arrived. He easily got through the front door and then snuck past the security gaurds to the vault. He quickly undid the lock but as soon as the door was opened alarms started blaring. Knowing security would get there soon, he closed the door behind him.

“The others are on their way. You have to keep waiting,” Dr. K ordered.

“Can’t I just take this to them and then bring it back once Dillon is safe?”

“I don’t care what they made you steal before, we can’t have the city of Corinth worried our rangers will be stealing from them. Keep holding until I give the signal.”

A banging noise started from outside the vault door. “You have nowhere to go. Come on out.”

Ziggy paced in panic. He heard clicking from the lock, they were trying to get in. He held the bar on the inside as tight as he could, trying to keep it closed. He felt his chest pull, the brand stinging. He felt the pain on his arm where he just barely missed a major bullet wound. He tried to put all of his focus into holding the door tight. He felt himself slowly losing strength. “They got Dillon,” he finally heard Dr. K update, relief rushed through him as the rest of his strength left. He unmorphed and collapsed on the ground, allowing the door to swing wide open.

When he awoke he heard whispering voices near him. He struggled, wanting to open his eyes. Eventually he blinked in the bright lights around him.

Dr. K was standing above him, “You know Ranger Green, your past with the cartels has caused us nothing but trouble. Be glad we can’t replace you.”

Ziggy sighed. He realized Dillon was next to him, “I’m sure that’s exactly what he wants to hear when waking up.”

“Dil?”

“Hey, Zig. Don’t worry, I’m fine. Made it out with just a few bruises and scrapes. You, on the other hand, still look like shit.”

Ziggy smirked sleepily, “Still not what I want to hear.”

Dillon chuckled, “You’re doing better than expected though. You lost a bit of blood with the bullet wound but it’s doing fine now, nothing major. Quite a bit of bruising all over, looks like they got a few good kicks in, but nothing broken. The only real concern is the wound on your chest. We know it will scar but it’s going to take a long while to heal.”

Ziggy slightly nodded, “I’m sorry you got dragged into this.”

“Hey, everything with you turns into an adventure. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the one to rescue you though.”

Ziggy shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I think I need more sleep but later do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Dillon smiled.

“Well, now that we know you won’t die, go sleep somewhere else,” Dr. K spoke from her chair.

Ziggy groaned and tried to sit up.

“Don’t hurt yourself sleeping beauty. Just hold on,” Dillon ordered as he swept Ziggy off the table. He laid Ziggy down in his bed and made sure he was covered well enough. “Sleep sweet, Ziggy.”

Ziggy was already half asleep so he just made a mumbled response as Dillon settled in next to him.


End file.
